Christmas with Kyle Bolton
by Luc91
Summary: Kyle interferes in Troy and Gabriella’s life again. Based a few years after the story 'Kyle Bolton'. Troyella. Oneshot. Please R&R! Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan


**Christmas with Kyle Bolton **

**A/N: Hey, sorry I haven't gotten this up sooner but I haven't had time and then my internet keeps going off tonight. This is just a really random Christmas themed one shot. I had started doing a one shot spin off to Kyle Bolton and then decided to combine it with a Christmas theme so I hope you like it. It's 15 pages single spaced on Microsoft word (approx 6,700 words). You may need to read Kyle Bolton to understand this but you don't have to. Please read and review! Thanks! **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Kyle and any other OC's. **_

**Summary: Kyle interferes in Troy and Gabriella's life again. Based a few years after the story Kyle Bolton. Troyella. Oneshot. Please R&R! **

* * *

**Christmas with Kyle Bolton **

Walking up the street to the familiar house, which was practically his home now having spent so much time there, twenty one year old Kyle Bolton found himself being attacked as soon as he started up the driveway.

"Oh no the terrors are already out on their own." Kyle tickled his now five year old nephew, Jayden Kyle Bolton and Jayden's three year old sister, Chloe-Jane. The two giggled as Kyle picked them up and held them sideways under his arms as they laughed.

"Eww I swear you have permanently scarred me enough with more than enough of that and I really don't want to see that and neither do your kids." Kyle commented as soon as he walked in the door. Kyle smirked at his older brother, now thirty years old and his wife of four years as Troy leaned in to kiss her. Troy and Gabriella had rarely spent any time away from each other unless necessary. Even at East High, where Troy now worked having taken over from his dad, the two would always meet up any free period they both had for lunch.

"And you never learn to grow up." Troy shot back as he pulled away from the passionate embrace he and Gabriella were previously involved in.

"Nope, but that is why you love me so much." Kyle smirked as Gabriella rolled her eyes as a baby cry rang through the monitor in the room.

"I'll be back later." Gabriella quickly stood up and grabbed a baby bottle from the kitchen to take with her before disappearing upstairs with the two Bolton children following their mom, having been put down by Kyle. Troy shook his head as he groaned and leaned back against the couch and Kyle sat on the single chair opposite.

"What's up with you?" Kyle asked seeing the look on Troy's face.

"Nothing." Kyle stared at his brother as Troy sighed. "I know to you we might seem to do that all the time but we never do. I mean since Abigail was born we hardly get any time together and the only time we have now is for the kids or me with work since Gabi has given up now. I just wish we could have more than a few hours together but with three kids all wanting attention, it's impossible." Troy confessed as Kyle could hear the frustration in his voice before a smirk came across his face.

"Can you tell Gabi I'll be back later but I just remembered I needed to go meet Melissa quickly to try and make it up to her?" Before Troy could answer, Kyle was already out the door and half way down the street. Troy just guessed it was because Kyle was eager to apologize to Melissa after he stood her up last night since he went out with his friends instead and completely forgot.

Gabriella entered the room where the cries were coming from with the two older children following her. Gabriella smiled as she picked up her youngest daughter out of her crib. Abigail Grace Bolton had just turned one a few weeks ago. She wasn't a planned child since Troy and Gabriella had been happy with the two they had but were still none the less thrilled when they learned off Gabriella surprising pregnancy. Both Jayden and Chloe-Jane were excited about their mommy having a baby but Jayden this time was insistent to his parents this time he wanted a baby brother not a sister like Chloe-Jane. He was disappointed at first but when Kyle reasoned with him that it meant when he was older he could beat up other boys if they hurt his younger sisters he soon changed his mind and since that day he hadn't stopped being protective over his sisters just like his father was of all his girls and his son.

"Hey sweetie, are you hungry? Is that what you want?" Gabriella asked in her baby voice as Abigail settled down at just being in her mother's arms before taking the bottle happily from Gabriella and drinking it.

"Momma?" Gabriella looked down to her side and saw Jayden and Chloe-Jane looking up at her sweetly. Gabriella shook her head as she took suit of their actions and sat down on the floor as the two leaned against Gabriella and hugged her while they stroked their sister's forehead and kissed her cheeks which caused Abigail to giggle and keep stopping and starting with her drink. Gabriella loved how well all three of their children got on and how affectionate towards the other ones. Jayden, when Chloe-Jane was born, always made sure he kissed her head or hugged her before he left her because he said he wanted to be able to think of her being happy for the rest of the day because of her brother's hugs. It was their thing and no one could do it. When Abigail was born, the two still had their little tradition, they thought up a new one for the three to do and came up with was always making sure that they wore all the same colour of clothing if they went out to show people they matched. Troy and Gabriella just shook their heads when they heard the agreement and agreed to make sure they dressed Abigail to match the other two.

"Can I try and read Abi story momma?" Jayden asked as Gabriella nodded and watched him run out of the room and across to his room where she guessed he was finding a book. He came back in a few minutes later with one of his old books that he now knew off by heart to read since it was his favourite. A few minutes into the book, the three looked up and Abigail stopped drinking as they noticed Troy standing there.

"Any room for daddy down there?" Troy asked as Chloe-Jane jumped up and grabbed his hand.

"You can sit by me daddy and next to mommy and then I can sit on your lap." Chloe-Jane told him as Troy laughed and nodded sitting down next to his wife and other two children before Chloe-Jane plopped herself down into his lap. "Jayden is reading Abi his favourite story." Troy smiled and nodded as Jayden carried on as the five sat there together enjoying their family time together.

As he said, Kyle was back around the Bolton's again that day.

"Ok what is so important you feel you have to come back here now?" Troy asked as Kyle shrugged.

"If that is how you are going to treat your baby brother, I'm offended and I'll just be leaving." Troy looked at Gabriella who was grinning as he heard Jayden and Chloe-Jane giggle at Kyle's dramatics.

"You know I think I really should worry about the influence you have on my children." Gabriella concluded as she observed them all looking at their uncle Kyle's antics.

"Come on you know all of you would still be bored without me. I'm the cool uncle." Jayden and Chloe-Jane nodded at their mom in agreement with Kyle as Abigail babbled in Troy's arms.

"You know I'm surprised he can still fit his head through the door with how much his ego has grown." Troy laughed as Kyle glared at his sister in law.

"I really don't think I should tell you know what I came for." Gabriella gave him a look. Even after all the years around each other, Gabriella was still the only one apart from Melissa who could make Kyle feel intimidated. "Well since I care so much about your relationship and don't want to see if fade away anytime soon." Gabriella looked confused as Troy glared at his brother having a feeling that this had something to do with their conversation this morning. "I decided that you two deserve some time alone to yourselves without having to worry about anything so I'm sending you two away for the weekend to a local health spa all courtesy of me and a little help from Sharpay in choosing a place so you can be back on Monday ready for Christmas eve." Gabriella went to speak but Kyle cut her off. "Don't even try and use the excuse you aren't ready for Christmas because Gabi this is you we are talking about and you have been ready for Christmas since the beginning of the month." Troy and Gabriella both sat their slightly taken aback by Kyle's offer.

"Who are you and what've you done with the inconsiderate Kyle Bolton?" Gabriella whacked her husband on the shoulder.

"Kyle this is all really sweet but I think you are forgetting one big thing that holds us back; our kids." Kyle shook his heads.

"You see I even have thought about that too." Troy cut Kyle off before he could say anything else.

"We are not dumping three kids all under the age of six on our parents because that is too much to ask for more than a few hours, a day at the most."

"Would you please let me finish?" Troy nodded as Abigail who was in his lap took one of his fingers and started sucking on it. Troy rolled his eyes since she had a tendency to do that to whoever she was with since she was teething at the minute and liked sucking on things. "I know both of you wouldn't want to leave the three of them with the grandparents or separate them between the two sets of grandparents so I thought that since it will be the weekend and I've finished for Christmas so I won't have any classes to be worrying about I would stay over with them and you know I can cope with the three of them because it is me after all." Gabriella looked at Troy uncertain.

"I'm not sure."

"Oh come on Gabs, you know how good I am with them and how much they love me. I practically live here anyway so it wouldn't really be disturbing them too much, come on you know you want to say yes." Troy looked at her as she sighed.

"I guess a break would be nice and getting some time to ourselves would be nice. Fine you can stay here with the kids but I swear if anything happens you are never coming near them again." Kyle grinned as he held his hand out and slapped it together with Jayden who was a bit confused but didn't really care.

"I promise Gabi I'll look after them with my life and won't let anything happen to them." Kyle promised as Gabriella held out her arms when Chloe-Jane walked over to her and situated her in her lap.

"Sweetie how would feel if mommy and daddy went away for a few days and Uncle Kyle looks after you?" Chloe-Jane sat there thinking hard, one of the traits she had picked up from her mom.

"Auntie Chloe, come over too?" Chloe-Jane loved her Auntie Chloe the most since Chloe was the one who always wanted her to look after her and spoiled her rotten as a baby.

"I'm sure you will see Auntie Chloe sometime too." Gabriella told her eldest daughter who nodded.

"Uncle Kyle we make cookies?" Gabriella and Troy looked at each other.

"Yep we can make lots of cookies while mommy isn't here." Gabriella shook her head as Kyle smirked at her. "Go on you two need to get ready because I forgot to tell you that Sharpay will be here soon to pick you up."

"Kyle!" The two groaned as he walked over and took Abigail from Troy's arms and rested her on his hip while Chloe-Jane jumped off her mom's lap and walked back over to her brother as the two started doing one of their jigsaws that was lying around as Troy and Gabriella rushed off to get ready.

Troy and Sharpay were waiting for Gabriella to say goodbye to Jayden and Chloe-Jane.

"You two be good for uncle Kyle, ok? If you need grandma or anyone, Jayden you know where mommy keeps her spare phone don't you?" the little boy nodded at his mom. "Ok. Good. Oh come here you two. Mommy is going to miss you so much." Gabriella tearfully said hugging the two. Abigail was settled down asleep inside so Gabriella had already kissed her goodbye. Gabriella was worrying like mad about going since it would be the first time leaving Abigail and all three of them alone for more than a few hours.

"Bolton your wife is holding us up." Sharpay stated as Troy rolled his eyes and walked over to his family.

"Gabi we have to go." Troy told her placing his hand on her shoulder as she nodded.

"Daddy?" Troy looked down at Jayden who was pointing for Troy to get down.

"What's up buddy?" Jayden leaned closer so he could whisper in Troy's ear.

"Daddy will you look after mommy for me? I don't want her to be upset because I don't like it when she is upset and since she likes daddy cuddles I want you to cheer mommy up." Troy felt his heart ache at the sweetness of his only son and eldest child.

"It's a deal buddy. Daddy will make sure mommy is happy, don't worry." Jayden nodded as he hugged Troy as Troy caught sight of the smile on Kyle's face since he was standing right by them and had obviously heard Jayden. "Can you do daddy a favour and look after your little sisters and maybe Uncle Kyle too?" Jayden giggled as he nodded.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too mate." These were the kind of moments Troy wouldn't swap anything in the world for. "Do you think it's safe to break mommy away from Chloe-Jane?" Jayden nodded and took his father's hand.

"Mommy you got to go with daddy now." Gabriella looked at her son. "I will look after Chloe-Jane mommy." Jayden wrapped his three year old sister in a hug as Gabriella smiled.

"Are you trying to get rid of mommy young man?" Jayden looked at Troy and Chloe-Jane before looking back at Gabriella.

"Yep." Troy and the others laughed as Gabriella grinned and shook her head.

"Fine. Mommy knows when she isn't wanted." Gabriella teased. "Love you both."

"I love you mommy."

"Me too." Chloe-Jane added as Troy led Gabriella to Sharpay's car while Kyle took a hold of Chloe-Jane and lifted her into his arms while taking hold of Jayden's hand as Troy and Gabriella left for a peaceful few days to themselves.

Troy and Gabriella had been gone an hour and so far everything back in the Bolton household was going well for Kyle. Jayden and Chloe-Jane were busy watching a Christmas film so he only had to look after Abigail who hadn't long woken up from her nap so she was very quiet and wouldn't let Kyle put her down.

"This weekend is going to be a breeze." Kyle stated as he tickled Abigail's tummy making her giggle. "Do you two want a snack?" Kyle asked walking into the living room as Jayden and Chloe-Jane nodded.

"We want some chocolate chip cookies." Jayden told Kyle speaking for both his sister and himself.

"Two choc chip cookies coming right up." Jayden turned back to his sister once Kyle had gone.

"Chloe-Jane sad?" Jayden asked seeing the smile gone from his sister's face.

"Miss momma and dada." Jayden wrapped his small arms around his sister.

"Chloe-Jane me read to you instead momma and dada tonight?" He asked as a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Yes please. Me love you Jay-Jay." Chloe-Jane said using the nickname she had given him.

"I love you too, Chloe-boo." Kyle walked back in with the two cookies in one hand and Abigail, who was playing with his chain, in the other but Kyle stopped seeing Jayden hugging Chloe-Jane.

"What's wrong?" Abigail gurgled reaching out for her brother and sister as Kyle placed her on her mat in the middle of the two as he too sat down next to Chloe-Jane.

"We miss momma and dada."

"Momma." Abigail repeated before giggling at who knows what.

"Jayden going to read Chloe-Jane a story tonight." Jayden told Kyle who nodded.

"Are you going to let me listen?" the two nodded as Abigail started crawling and climbing on Chloe-Jane who, with the help of Kyle, sat her down in between her legs. "Do you three ever argue?" Kyle asked amused as he sat and for once really observed the way they were with each other.

"Daddy said not good to argue and we don't because we love each other." Kyle rolled his eyes at his nephew.

"So who wants cookies?"

Troy and Gabriella had just checked in after being dropped off at the spa retreatment place by Sharpay. After being given their room key, Troy carried their luggage through, thankfully only two small bags, and flopped down on the bed as soon as they were in the room.

"Troy do you think I should call Kyle? I mean what if Kyle forgets something or one of them is upset? I can't leave them like that." Gabriella rambled.

"Gabi stop worrying. Call Kyle and tell him we're here now and if you hear anything suspicious then ask because otherwise he will tell you." Troy assured her as she nodded and kissed him for a few minutes before taking Troy's cell and dialling home.

"Hello?"

"Kyle, its Gabi."

"Let me guess you are worrying like mad about your kids?" Gabriella looked at Troy.

"You know me too well. So how are they? Are they all behaving ok? Do we need to come home?" Troy rolled his eyes at his wife as she spoke to his brother.

"Yes Gabi. The three of them are now all fast asleep again on the floor after falling asleep half way through their second film. I promise if they start playing up, I will get someone to come and help me although I doubt it since I'm sure I'll manage. You don't need to come home." Gabriella laughed.

"Thanks Kyle. I'll call you later. Tell the kids when they wake up we love them and miss them." Kyle agreed to as Gabriella hung up.

"You're right. They're fine. Apparently they all fell asleep half way through their movie." Gabriella told Troy.

"See I told you. Now are you going to relax or are you going to make me resort to something drastic to get you to enjoy yourself for a few days?" Gabriella laughed as she sat in Troy's lap.

"I'll try and relax. I promise." She gently placed a kiss on his lips teasingly trying before going to move but found she couldn't as Troy caught her in a more zealous kiss as Troy showed Gabriella just how he planned on relaxing that weekend.

Back in the Bolton household, Kyle was bored as the three kids slept and decided to go and rummage through some of the home video's Troy and Gabriella had. Picking up one that said 'First Christmas together again celebrating Gabriella's pregnancy (with Jayden), he intriguingly carried it over and placed the tape in the video player and carefully removed Jayden's grip on the remote control before taking a seat behind the three kids on the floor. He remembered that Christmas more than any other because it was the first time Troy had come home for a while and been with them all over Christmas and while Troy and Gabriella were still 'just friends'.

_**Video (all in italics so you don't get confused) **_

_"Hey this is Troy here and right now it's 6.15am on Christmas morning and I think it's about time we got Kyle and Chloe up. Oh and if you're wondering why I'm up like a little kid at 6.15am on Christmas morning ask the beautiful Gabriella who thinks since our baby is getting her up, I have to get up too." Troy shook his head at the camera before turning it around and showing Kyle's door. _

_"Troy Bolton what are you doing?" Troy jumped with the camera as he turned it and focused it on his sister. _

_"What are you doing up?" Chloe smirked. _

_"Obviously saving myself from being woken up by my annoying older brother. I heard you talking and moving about so I was worried in case something was wrong with Gabriella or the baby." Chloe admitted as Troy turned the camera to face him. _

_"I think I remember why I love my sister now. She is the one who worries too much." The camera turned back to Chloe who rolled her eyes. _

_"Can I help wake him up?" Troy laughed. _

_"I'm glad you can be evil." Chloe smirked as she disappeared from the camera and came back a few minutes later with a tub of ice and water. "Why didn't I think of that? I was just going to kick him off his bed." Chloe gave an 'are you stupid' look before slowly opening Kyle's door. _

_"You stay back with the camera; I'll do this and then get ready to run when you get his face." Chloe told him as she walked closer to Kyle's bed. Turning back to the camera she smirked as she dumped the ice and water on him before running back behind Troy as Kyle shot up and yelled. He angrily turned and once Troy got his face on camera, he moved out the room after Chloe, hobbling along since his knee was still healing. _

_"Troy! Chloe!" The two laughed hearing Kyle yell. "I'm going to kill both of you." _

_"That is going to be a classic moment." Chloe said before disappearing down the stairs as Amanda came into view. _

_"What did you do Troy Bolton?" Troy scoffed as Jack appeared too. _

_"Why do you think I had anything to do with it?" Jack and Amanda looked at him. _

_"Where do I start? First you are up at 6.20am on Christmas morning. Second you have a video camera out too and then finally it's you." Troy laughed at his mom. _

_"You're mean." Troy was tapped on the shoulder and he turned with the camera to face Kyle who was cut off as the doorbell went. "I better get that." Troy quickly moved away from Kyle and went to answer the door with the camera still in his hand. "And who is at the door at this time of morning?" Troy opened the door to reveal Gabriella. "Whoa you must be bored being here this early? Or is it you need something? Either one, should I be worried?" Gabriella rolled her eyes as she pushed him out the way and walked in. _

_"This baby definitely takes after you." Gabriella told him flopping down on the sofa. _

_"Hello to you too." Troy placed the camera on the table, thinking he had switched it off but it carried on recording the two. "What's up?" _

_"I can feel this baby doing summersaults all night. It needs to figure out that at night mommy likes to sleep and isn't a night person like their daddy." Troy laughed and kissed her head softly before taking her in his arms, resting him hand over her small engorgement (bump). _

_"Don't you know that I like to keep you busy and obviously this baby doesn't want you to get bored and not want it anymore?" Gabriella shook her head as she placed her head on his chest. _

_"I guess I owe you a Merry Christmas so Merry Christmas." _

_"Merry Christmas to you too. Hey just think this time next year we will be having our first Christmas as parents with our baby." Both Gabriella and Troy smiled. _

_"And I can't wait." The two snuggled down together as the camera on the table captured the moment between the two as they lay down together and fell back asleep after their early morning disturbances. _

_The rest of the day was spent with many laughs between the Bolton family and the Montez family who had arrived later on and just enjoying the time they had together as a family. _

_**End Video flashback **_

"Uncle Kyle was that mommy and daddy?" Jayden asked as Kyle looked at him in surprise, not realizing he was awake.

"Yep that was your mommy and daddy when your mommy was pregnant with you." Kyle explained as Jayden situated himself next to Kyle as the two carried on watching random family Christmas videos that they could find.

Back with Troy and Gabriella the next day 

Gabriella and Troy were sitting downstairs relaxing next to the pool.

"Troy?" Troy looked at Gabriella who had a frown on her face.

"What's wrong Gabi?" Troy asked sitting up off his lounger and moving to lay down next to Gabriella on hers.

"Do you think that the kids will hate me for leaving them?" Troy shook his head.

"They're fine. Kyle told you that they miss you but they are happy enough. Trust me, there is no way that they could ever hate you though." Gabriella sighed as Troy kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Troy Bolton." Gabriella whispered as she leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you too Gabriella Bolton and I'll never stop." Troy responded to her kiss and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you ever regret starting this life with me when you could have had everything?" Gabriella asked as she played with his fingers.

"No I don't and you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I wouldn't have everything, I wouldn't have you, I wouldn't have my family, I wouldn't have our children and I wouldn't have my happiness." Gabriella held herself close to her husband, wanting to feel his security.

"I'm glad you don't either because I wouldn't swap my life for anything. I have the perfect husband, perfect kids and perfect family and friends."

"Yeah speaking of our perfect kids again, do you reckon they will go hunting for their Christmas presents because with the help of Kyle they will find them as soon as they start?" Gabriella nodded knowing how true that was. Kyle had always found his Christmas presents his parents hid for him when he was younger that they had to resort to hiding them in the Montez house to stop him finding them.

"We've had some good Christmases together haven't we?" Gabriella asked her husband.

"We have and we still have many more to come." The two fell quiet thinking back over all their life together.

With Kyle and the kids the Monday Troy and Gabriella get back 

The whole weekend, Kyle and the three kids spent time hunting for their Christmas presents and for once for Kyle, unsuccessfully. Having finally given up, Kyle took the three out to get a Christmas present for their parents knowing that they wouldn't have gotten them that much, only what Troy and Gabriella had brought from the three of them for the other.

"Do you think mommy and daddy will like their present?" Kyle asked Jayden who held his hand and Abigail who was asleep in her stroller while Chloe held Chloe-Jane as they walked home.

"Momma will cry like aunty Chloe did at the place." Kyle laughed as he looked at his older sister.

"Leave me alone. I'm a girl. I'm allowed to cry." Twenty four year old Chloe defended herself.

"I'm sure your fiancée will love hearing how much of a cry baby his girl is." Kyle shot back, referring to Chloe's fiancé, Craig Cross.

"Shut up. At least mine is still talking to me." Kyle frowned at his sister thinking of the argument he was still in with Melissa.

"Who wants to get ice cream?" Kyle asked changing the subject.

With Troy and Gabriella 

After having the rest of a relaxing time over the weekend, Troy and Gabriella arrived home to an empty house.

"Should we be worried?" Gabriella asked looking around at how tidy the house was.

"I would be. This place is spotless. I didn't know my brother knew how to clean up." Gabriella gave Troy a look as they dropped their bags at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where do you think they are?" Troy shrugged.

"Knowing Kyle he has probably taken them out somewhere to spoil them rotten since its Christmas tomorrow and they have probably dragged Chloe along with them too." Gabriella sighed as she flopped down onto the sofa.

"I just want to know that they are ok since I didn't speak to them while we were away. I need to know my babies are ok." Troy followed his wife's actions and sat down on the sofa, holding her close.

"They will be fine. Trust me. They are my children after all." Gabriella couldn't help but laugh knowing each one of their children tended to have a strong streak of Troy's stubborn behaviour.

"And Mr Bolton I wouldn't have them any other way because while all their naughty little habits they get from you, they also got your big heart and caring nature that I love." Troy kissed his wife gently as the two fell back and just enjoyed the peace and quiet knowing that most likely it wouldn't be lasting much longer.

With Kyle 

Kyle, Chloe and the three kids walked, or in Abigail's case was pushed, up the driveway to the Bolton household. Opening the door, Kyle rolled his eyes as he walked further in seeing his brother and sister-in-law too caught up in each other.

"Why don't you two go break mommy and daddy apart?" Kyle suggested, whispering to Jayden and Chloe-Jane as the nodded and giggled quietly and they ran across the room and jumped on top of their parents.

"Mommy!" Jayden shouted.

"Daddy!" Chloe-Jane yelled. Troy and Gabriella broke apart blushing as they were attacked by hugs from their children. "We miss you." Chloe-Jane told them as she hugged her daddy.

"We missed you too. Mommy loves you both so much." Gabriella said pulling the two of them close to her as Troy moved off Gabriella and lay behind her, wrapping his arms around the three of them as Kyle carried Abigail over to them.

"Final missing piece to the Bolton family." Kyle said placing her in Troy's arms since he had moved up to take her from his brother.

"So did you two have fun?" Chloe questioned from behind Kyle.

"We did after I got Gabriella to relax. We did absolutely nothing for two days which was bliss." Troy answered while fussing over Abigail as Gabriella sat up with Jayden and Chloe-Jane still in her lap.

"We're glad. You needed a break with her stressed you have been recently." Gabriella nodded as Jayden squirmed out of his mom's arms and over to Kyle.

"I'm impressed that the house is still standing and even though it's Christmas Eve, there have been no bad surprises like we were worried about." Troy told them as Kyle glared at his brother.

"See I told you I wouldn't do anything. I am pretty good and have matured." Chloe scoffed.

"Kyle that is one thing you'll never do." Troy nodded in agreement with his sister.

"You are so mean to me." The two shrugged.

"Even though they are being mean to you Kyle, I just want to say thanks." Gabriella said going over to hug him.

"It really wasn't a problem. Besides I had fun. We all had fun didn't we?" Kyle assured her turning to Jayden and Chloe who were by him again.

"Yeah mommy. We played lots of games and even baked some cookies for grandma and grandpa." Jayden answered as Troy smiled watching his kids.

"I'm glad you guys had lots of fun."

"I better go see Melissa before going home to mom and dad's for Christmas Eve." Troy and Gabriella thanked Kyle once again as he left with Chloe, leaving them alone with their kids as they fell back into their normal routine of being a family.

That evening, Troy, Gabriella, their three kids, Kyle and the rest of the Bolton's and Montez's were round Amanda and Jack's. Jayden was outside playing with his granddad's, Kyle, Melissa (whom Kyle had made it up with earlier) and his uncle Paul while Chloe-Jane was with Chloe and her grandmother's and Chloe's fiancé Craig while Troy and Gabriella sat quietly up in Troy's old room as they put Abigail down.

"Why does everything have to be so crazy?" Troy smiled at his wife.

"Because if it was all quiet then our lives wouldn't be as hectic as they are and that just wouldn't be us. I mean haven't you figured out that our lives have never been not crazy." Gabriella knew that it was true. Ever since they met, things had never been straight forward, from not being accepted because of reputations, to others trying to hurt them, to people interfering in their relationship cough-Kyle-cough, I guess you would call things... crazy.

"You're right. Come on; let's go find our other children before we wake this little girl up." Troy took her hand and led her to the kitchen where Chloe-Jane was hugging her aunt Chloe, with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Troy asked taking his daughter from his sister.

"She said she wanted you two and when she couldn't find you and then she couldn't find Jayden, she started worrying you had left her on her own here with us." Chloe explained.

"Aww sweetheart mommy and daddy aren't going to leave you and Jayden, well who knows where Jayden is. We were just upstairs with Abi. We're not going anywhere." Troy reassured his daughter as she sniffled into his chest and kept her head buried in it as Gabriella rubbed her back softly.

"How about mommy goes and finds Jayden for you?" Chloe nodded as Gabriella kissed her head and went in search of her eldest child.

Kyle and Jayden were playing with the basketball around the front of the house on the front court when Gabriella stepped out, and stopped next to her brother.

"Is he alright?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah he's fine, why?" Paul asked.

"Chloe was upset because she thought we had left her here with all you when she couldn't find Troy, Jayden or I." Paul smiled at his sister as he rubbed her back.

"He's fine. He's with his Uncle Kyle so he's not worried." Gabriella nodded as she walked over to her son.

"Jayden?" Jayden turned around instantly hearing his mom's voice. "Can you come with mommy for a minute?" He nodded as he ran over to her from his position next to Kyle and took her hand as she walked inside with him.

"I think your sister needs a hug from her big brother." Gabriella suggested as they approached Troy and Chloe-Jane.

"Chloe, mommy has brought you someone." Chloe looked down and saw her brother as she squirmed making Troy put her down as she hugged her brother.

"I thought you gone." Jayden held his sister tight as Gabriella moved to her husband and watched the scene with all the others sighing happily at the same.

"Jayden not leave Chloe-Jane. Promise." Gabriella smiled seeing the two interact knowing that right now she wouldn't change it for anything.

Christmas morning 

Troy and Gabriella were fast asleep at 6am the next morning when suddenly the jumped up feeling something on them. Looking down, they saw Chloe-Jane smiling innocently up at them, while Jayden stood at the door holding Abigail as tight as he could making sure he didn't drop her. Seeing that, Troy jumped out of bed and took her from his son who ran ahead and climbed into the bed.

"Mommy, daddy it's Christmas!" Jayden announced loudly.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Gabriella kissed the three of them as Chloe-Jane then jumped on her making Gabriella groan. "Don't do that Chloe-Jane."

"Mommy can we go and see what Santa brought us?" Chloe-Jane asked as Gabriella looked at Troy who looked half asleep still. She would never know how kids could be so awake at this time of morning.

"As long as you two calm down a bit and stop shouting." The two nodded as Gabriella grabbed her robe and followed Troy downstairs, Jayden and Chloe-Jane in front of Troy and Abigail who was giggling in Troy's arms.

"Mommy look! Santa brought up presents!" Jayden shouted as the two ran over to the tree that was up.

"Daddy looks like you're playing Santa right this second before your children open all the presents." Gabriella smiled taking Abigail from him as she settled down comfortably; sitting her daughter up on her lap so she could see.

"Dada!" Troy laughed hearing Abigail calling for him. She was really turning into a daddy's girl.

"Who wants to open presents first?" Chloe-Jane shot her hand up first as Troy handed her, her first present as they carried on opening their presents happily.

Getting to the last presents that were under the tree, Troy stopped looking at some presents confused.

"Gabi, these are for both of us apparently from the kids." Gabriella looked at Troy confused.

"I thought we already did ours." Troy shrugged as he carried the two items over to Gabriella as Jayden and Chloe-Jane giggled and Abigail joined in too, just because the other two were doing so.

"Oh wow." Troy said surprised as he opened it and Gabriella had the same reaction as she opened the one in her hand, with the help of Abigail who started playing with the paper.

"These are amazing." Each held a black and white professional portrait of their three kids all happily smiling and posing in the other making the three all look so cute.

"You can say that again."

"Jayden, who did you do these with?" Gabriella asked her son knowing he would give an answer.

"Uncle Kyle and Aunt Chloe took us to get them collected yesterday because we had them done after you left on Friday." Gabriella and Troy looked at each other.

"Kyle." Was the only word that left both their lips.

Kyle walked into Troy and Gabriella's later that morning and smiled seeing them all sat around the TV.

"Merry Christmas." Jayden and Chloe-Jane shot up and ran over to him.

"Merry Christmas Uncle Kyle." The two giggled as they hugged him. Gabriella and Troy then took it in turns to hug him before Gabriella handed Abigail over to him but not before bringing out a piece of mistletoe and making Gabriella and Chloe-Jane kiss him on the cheek and then them do the same to Troy.

"Are you two having fun? Did you get lots of presents from Santa?" He asked he found himself being pulled over to the pile of presents by Chloe-Jane. The two showed him all their presents from Santa before going back to their new film they were watching.

"Kyle, thanks." Kyle eyed his brother suspiciously. "For the pictures. We know you got them done." Kyle smiled.

"You're welcome. I thought you guys could do with some good pictures of the three of them and with the opportunity arising I just went ahead and got them done. I'm glad you liked them." Kyle explained.

"We do so thanks."

"Merry Christmas, Kyle." Gabriella said placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Merry Christmas." The six settled down together and carried on celebrating Christmas appreciating being with loved ones.

* * *

**A/N: I actually really don't like this because there isn't any real plot to it and it's quite pointless. Oh well its written now. I hope it wasn't the worst I've written though. Please review! Thanks! **

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone! X **


End file.
